Operation of aircraft engines in adverse weather conditions or at high altitudes can sometimes lead to ice forming on the exposed surfaces of engine inlets. The build-up of ice on engine inlet surfaces limits the quantity of air being fed to the engine. This reduction in inlet airflow can result in a reduction of power output and efficiency of the engine. Systems used to prevent or remove ice formation on aircraft nose cones and wing leading edges are well known. Engine inlet anti-icing systems are also used and commonly employ a thermal source, such as hot air bled from the engine core, which is applied to the engine inlet to melt or evaporate ice build-up on the external surfaces thereof. However, hot air bled from the engine core reduces overall engine performance.
Electrothermal devices have also been used to prevent ice formation and remove ice from aircraft. Commonly employed electrothermal deicers use heating elements that are mounted on a flexible backing. These heating elements can then be attached to aircraft structures with an adhesive. Coatings containing heating elements have also been used. Previous structures employing heating elements in coatings have compromised the strength and integrity of the structures, however. Electrical components in these structures may be encapsulated by an insulating layer, such as Kapton. These insulating layers typically do not bond well within a structure and reduce the strength of the structure because they take up space that could be used for means of strengthening the structure.
Thus, there exists a need for engine inlet components with anti-icing features that do not sacrifice structural integrity for anti-icing capabilities.